Hard life of Mr Wilde
by Sirianna123
Summary: Problems Rufus has to deal with. Rated M because Dio.
1. Lost puppy

Hard life of Mr. Wilde

Ch. 1: Lost puppy?

Characters belong to KOG games.

* * *

Rufus was tired of this charade. Since he joined Chase he was constantly tired. If he wasn't on mission other members were constantly bugging him with their useless questions about his opinion on some stupid things he didn't even understand. Who would ask almost complete stranger about opinion in fashion? Who would be telling stories of 600 hundred years to someone who don't care about them? Amy and Sieghart were lesser problems for him. Real problem was Dio following him like lost puppy.

Rufus perfectly knew drakkar it behind him but when he was turning around to tell him something asmodian was vanishing. At first bounty hunter thought Dio is just making sure he gave up on killing him but this cat and mouse play was going on for too long.

Haros was getting more and more confused by this situation. At least no one else noticed this phenomenon. Or were they used to Dio stalking people...? No matter the reason Rufus was somewhat happy that no one was mentioning it, at least near him, Still it was problem. He didn't like that fact. Having peace only when Dio is on mission was out of question. Rufus wanted peace all the time. He didn't want ANYONE walking after him like lost puppy. He can't work knowing that Dio is always somewhere near him. It was far too creepy even for him to bear.

He got to find solution before this situation gets off hand. If it will continue he won't be able to sleep calmly. Sighing heavily hunter locked himself in his own room to think on plan...

_Plan A._ Was simple in theory. In reality it was total pain in the ass.

Firstly Rufus got to find Dio before he finds him. Sounds fairly easy, just go and talk with him. Well it wasn't easy. Dio was never alone except time he was following Rufus. Just when asmodian came back from his mission Ley and Sieghart were instantly next to him. Rufus couldn't hear what they wanted but felt a little sting. Turning around he decided to try later. He has to be alone from time to time...

He wasn't. If not Ley and Ercnard then someone other was around Dio. With this Plan A ended as failure.

_Plan B._ Included big common bath and wasn't as much of a plan as accident.

One evening Rufus didn't want to take shower. He hadn't seen Dio all day and decided to go to public bath. No one was there and besides most chasers were out on missions. He hadn't expected anyone to be there, for sure not him.

Walking in ready to relax Rufus froze seeing magenta ponytail pair of horns and pointy ears. "Huh?" before haros could react Dio turned around and looked straight at him. Asmodians face froze in shock seeing who came in. Rufus' face looked the same – utter terror. Both just stayed in place unable to move.

"Hi." bounty hunter broke silence. Something got to be done. And it was perfect opportunity to solve his problem. "I think we've got to talk." he continued proceeding with washing himself. "Why are you following me around?" he asked. It felt like Dio wasn't there. He was just silently looking at water avoiding any contact with Rufus, who wanted to run to his room more and more with every silent second.

"I'.. I've got no idea. For some reason wherever I go I end up near you. Like my body was intentionally leading me to you without me knowing about it." Dio muttered. If he was speaking any quieter Rufus would miss it. "At first I thought it's my consciousness wanting to check if you're really no longer after my head. But later I just kept doing it even thought I was sure you gave up on... me. For some reason I was sad thinking about it." drakar continued toying with rebellious strand of hair that didn't want to stay in his ponytail.

Now it made no sense at all. But Rufus could believe it. For some reason he was happy Dio don't hate him. Pushing idea aside haros washed of foam and went to bathtub alongside Dio.

"You're not going to say anything?" Dio asked. He sounded nervous. Also he was avoiding looking at Rufus who stayed completely calm since shaking off shock of meeting.

"Why would I? I only wanted to know reason, yet I'd be glad if you tried refraining yourself from stalking me. It's a bit worrisome. If you want to talk just do so." Bounty hunter said still calm. "You looked like lost puppy." he added looking into Dios magenta eyes.

"I'm sure I did not." Asmodian defended himself. "Anyway, I have to go." And Dio was gone.

Rufus sighed. "Truly a lost puppy." he whispered to himself.


	2. Storms

Hard life of Mr. Wilde

Ch. 2: Storms

Characters belong to KOG games.

* * *

Rufus did not like or dislike storms. Sometimes they were nice – namely when he was in warm room supplied with thick warm blanket with interesting book to read. Sleeping with thunders roaring outside wasn't for light sleeper like him.

Yes during storms he was reading. Sitting in his room in Chases mansion with flame loudly crackling in fireplace. Peaceful evening indeed, at least till someone started banging at his door loudly.

"I'm coming." Haros sighed standing up. He was wondering who could it be. After all he purposely chose room in emptier part of building. Only weirdos lived there beside him... and Dio.

Speaking about... wolf? On his door step stood Dio, only his magenta hair and horns visible from under his blanket. Without word asmodian walked in past Rufus who was too surprised to say a thing. Just when he was about to ask drakar what he was doing loud thunder roared outside and Dio let quiet 'kya' and jumping up a bit.

Now he got it. Almighty leader of Burning Canyon was afraid of mere thunderstorm. He would laugh if not Dios eyes watering a bit despite him doing all he could to stay calm. Sighing Rufus did las thing anyone would expect from him. He... "You may stay here but just tonight."...let other demon stay.

Dio only hymphed something – thanks possibly and lied on Rufus' bed.

Shaking his head soul taker took his previous seat and returned to his book. Each thunder roaring outside was making Dio, or more like blanket he was completely hidden under fidget.

Soon soul taker found himself unable to read. Dios fidgeting was taking his mind of book for some unknown reason. Sighing he put book down and decided to do most out of character action he could. He hoped no one will come before he wakes up. Sighing once again he took off his blanked and lied next to Dio embracing taller demon awkwardly.

"Wha..." Dio muttered emerging from under blanked, eyes still water from silent sobbing he was hiding this whole time. Rufus instantly thought that drakar is dangerous for his health. Especially with his hair down and scared. "Just sleep." he said as calmly as his racing hearth let him. With widening eyes Dio snuggled to him. He'd never expect magenta haired man to be snuggle type. 'Well world is full of surprises' Rufus thought. Lass was one of those surprises.

Dio quickly fell asleep. On other hand Rufus was unable to sleep wondering when he let someone get this close to him. Well it's not like anyone tried to get all that close to him. And it's already common fact for all chasers that Dio and Rufus became kind of friends. If you can call just sitting next to each other in dining hall waiting for Alfred to make breakfast friendship. It wasn't like Rufus ever asked Dios butler to cook for him, it was Dios idea.

Yet it was pointless to say haros disliked it, he quite enjoyed stygians company which, as much as he generally disliked company, was surprising fact. From time to time he found himself hurt when Dio was fighting with Sieghart. Quickly women in chase started noticing something and Rufus could swear they formed some kind of alliance to pair him up with Dio. No that... Stop there. "You're not Sieghart to let people hook you up with whoever they please. If you fall in love, which you possibly did, you decide what to do with it." he muttered gently stroking Dios hair.

He didn't even notice when he fell asleep, but he noticed loud scream as he waked up.

"W-w-why were we sleeping together." Dio shuttered. Yawning widely Rufus barely recognized his surroundings. When his eyes fell on Dio sitting on floor, half naked, blushing he remembered what happened last night.

"You came here yesterday and fell asleep." Rufus said stretching.

For while Dio was silent for while processing what other said. "Oh. Sorry." he said calming down. And blushing. He really was hazard to Rufus' health. Cuteness should be forbidden for Dio. Just then he realized something.

Leader of asmodian Burning Canyon clan was sitting on floor, in his room, half naked like blushing like virgin school girl in front of her crush. Rufus face palmed on his comparison.

"You okay?" Dio asked kneeling on bed.

"Yeah..." Rufus answered a bit surprised by how close to his face Dios own was.

"Yhym. I'll use your bathroom. Alfred should come soon with my clothes" Dio said just going to bathroom like he owned place.

Rufus thought it's quite convenient. At least he got time to take control of his body. He barely stopped himself from hugging other demon. Shivering at thought he shook off the thought.

"You sure you're okay?" Dio asked walking in.

"Huh?" Rufus turned around to see... naked Dio in door to bathroom. "Put something on!?" he panicked falling off bed in attempt to make some distance.

"I just want to know where are towels." asmodian said sighing. 'Something on' his face was saying.

"Cupboard next to sink." Rufus quickly said and Dio backed to bathroom still wondering what happened to shorter demons usual calm style. 'Messing with it a bit will be fun way to kill boredom.' stygian thought getting towel.

In meantime Rufus put on dressing-gown and decided to finish his book. After all he was close to finishing when Dio interrupted him last night.

* * *

End of chapter 2, events will be continued in chapter 3, sometime soon.

Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Magicians

Hard life of Mr. Wilde

Ch. 3: Magicians

Characters belong to KOG games.

* * *

_In meantime Rufus put on dressing-gown and decided to finish his book. After all he was close to finishing when Dio interrupted him last night._

Book wasn't as interesting like he remembered it to be last night. It got to be influence if Dio being around. Or just that he knew greatly changed version of stories written in it? From Sieghart about who book was. Can't he for once not change his own history? It's in books... Sighing he decided that he won't find anything to use against immortal there. He'll just give it back to Arme when he sees her... Then someone knocked loudly.

'It's got to be Alfred.' demon thought opening. To his surprise it wasn't his guests butler but mage who borrowed him book.

"Yo." she greeted him with smile. Like his day wasn't catastrophe till now. "How was book?" she ashed.

"Not as bad as I thought." Rufus said not wanting to argue with her. He didn't wan to think what she'd thing if Dio walked out of...

"Alfred?" And there it is. Dio, with just towel around his hips walks in. "Oh it's just you." he says noticing mage who just stares at him. "Rufus tell me when Alfred comes with my clothes." he said to poor bounty hunter who felt like killing someone. "You alive?" magenta haired demon asks coming closer patting his shoulder.

At this point Arme got to wonder what happened last night. "Fine I'll, now can you wait in bathroom till you get more decent clothes?" Rufus said doing his best to not shoot blushing mage. Just as he finished Dio smiled making haros` hearth race at tripled rate and kissed sis forehead. "Okay hon." And with this words Dio went back to bathroom. Rufus decided to just ignore it prioritizing getting rid of Arme.

"Your book" he stated blankly giving her item.

"Thanks. Can you tell me what happened last night?" she asked with hop in her voice.

"Nothing. He just slept here." Rufus said not knowing that his situation will only get worst with this.

Just moment later Alfred came with clothes for Dio. "Master Rufus could you give it to master Dio?" butler asked.

"Why won't you give it to him yourself?" soul taker asked frowning. Why everyone decides to piss him of this beautiful morning?

Master does not like when his baths are interrupted." butler explained. Rufus did not get energy to complain. He just hoped Dio still has this towel on...

Luckily Dio did. "Your clothes." Rufus said giving other bag he got from Alfred.

"Thank you." Dio said.

"Whatever." Rufus muttered blushing and leaving bathroom. Honestly what gotten into him.. them both. Till last night everything was pretty normal. What has changed in Dio? No more like in their relationship...

"You okay?" Dio asked hugging him. He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed other coming.

"Yeah." He answered freeing himself. It was really weird. Usually Dio never dot this close unless it was necessary. "Let's go eat breakfast." he said to not let any more awkward situations or weird moves from Dio.

Whole way Dio was smiling, walking as close to Rufus as he could. In dining hall everyone was starring at them whispering. All girls were surrounding Arme and Rufus guessed she told them about what happened in his room. "I think they are talking about us." he noticed as they took seats in secluded area.

Dio just shrugged. "Who cares." he said as Alfred came to ask what they wish to eat. When Dio ordered his butler making pancakes Rufus just whet with it. Not like he ever wanted something special. At least Dio didn't bug him about it like he sometimes did when haros was saying he'll get same thing as asmodian. Anyway. He couldn't shake idea of all women from chase thinking that he and Dio got THAT king of relationship. Not like he disliked it, he could even go with it if Dio was cute last like night more often. He wanted to shot himself for thing that Dio was cute.

"What are you thinking about?" Dio asked snapping Rufus out of his thoughts.

"Nothing." He lied. No way he'd say it

"You can tall me. I'm not going to go telling everyone about it." Dio continued pushing as pancakes arrived.

"It's really nothing." Rufus said beginning to eat. He got to quickly leave mansion. Get some random mission and get as far from Dio as he could.

"Do you dislike me?" Dio asked slowly poking his pancakes.

"No, I don't dislike you." Rufus said. It was bad

"Then why won't you share your thoughts with me?" Asmodian continued looking into his eyes.

It's just that I'm just not sure about my own feelings right now." Rufus said

"Then tell me when you will." With this words Dio left and Rufus couldn't think that he's messed things up. Dio was mad at him and it was more important than all chasers watching him with their mouths widely opened.

* * *

I apologies for all death caused by Dios behaviour.

Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Alchemy

Hard life of Mr. Wilde

Ch. 4: Alchemy

Characters belong to KOG games.

* * *

_"Then tell me when you will." With this words Dio left and Rufus couldn't think that he's messed things up_

It's been month since Dio and Rufus broke up, and executioner couldn't get used to Dio ignoring him. More like ignore asmodian was just constantly bot in castle and even if Rufus knew what he wanted to say to him, he couldn't. And that why now he's sitting in dining hall with all female chaser present looking at him. Even if only Arme, Ley and Amy were there Rufus knew they are up to something. Not that he cared all that much.

Still he's got bad feeling since morning. He was wondering what it could be...

"Hi, Rufus." Ley greeted him. Arme and Amy following her. "I wondered how are things between you and..."

"I've got no idea." Rufus just said deciding that telling them what they want is best option. "We haven't talked for month." he added as they kept silence.

"And why is this? We may be able to help you two." Ley said smiling.

Now Rufus knew something was off. She never was nice to people other than her 'friends' or simply other women who were overly obsessed with 'relationship' Rufus and Dio were rumoured to have. And she absolutely hated Sieghart. Not that many people liked him anyway. "And why should I trust you?" Rufus asked.

"Dio is like brother to me. I can't stand seeing him miserable..." Ley noted.

"You miss him." Now it was Amys round to bother him.

"I don't" he lied. Maybe not entirely but still he felt weird without magenta haired demon around. He got no idea how to feel. He never was this close with someone. "Maybe. What if I do?" he added shortly.

"I have potion that brings up persons deepest feelings up." Arme said. Now Rufus was seriously thinking about leaving this conversation. Nothing good ever came out of warlocks potions. "It's been already tested. Don't worry it works." girl ensured him.

Even thou it seemed like it won't do any good Rufus agreed to their plan. "But if it fails I'm going to kill you all" he ensured them eyeing suspicious pink elixir. 'Here goes nothing' he thought drinking it.

At first it looked like nothing happened. But shock in trios faces ensured him that something indeed happened. "What's wrong?" he asked. Something was wrong with his voice. It was higher and... girly. Bit like Amys... "What..." as he looked down he decided to immediately kill them. There was no way he'll show himself to Dio in this state. Not with boobs. Unfortunately at moment he only got his Eyeteeth. Well for those tree it should be enough. Quickly Ley teleported out leaving him with just two targets to chose. He chose Arme. For obvious reasons. He quickly got to retreat to his room for more fitting clothes. Chasing her like he was now turned out to be impossible.

With better clothes he resumed his chase. Warlock hid herself afraid of executioners wrath. No worries there. He got time to look for her. Plenty of it and reason, after all.

After few hours he was seriously pissed. Being girl was really uncomfortable. Well it could be just him being not used to having boobs and... stuff. Just when he wanted to go to his room he noticed Amy. She wasn't Arme but took part in this transformation thing. And she may know where mage is. Drawing Rupture, Rufus chased pink haired girl.

Soon she vanished and Arme appeared. "You guys are dead!" Rufus growled in his, now girly voice. He hated how he sounded. At least his hair was still at same length as usually. Warlock just laughed nervously. 'She will be more dead then rest.' At moment logic didn't matter, he just wanted to make them pay for fooling him. Just when he almost got mage she vanished like Amy and Ley appeared. At moment he ignored opened window behind her.

What happened then was way too fast. One moment he was ready to chase amodian girl and other he was falling down. Seeing trio showing him thumbs up as he was falling. He send rupture away to minimize any inconvenient damage. Him being almost dead would be bad enough without weapon getting damaged or even destroyed. Simply said he was ready for hard landing, which...

Didn't came.

Instead Rufus landed softly. First thought was that someone else from Chase came back after mission and caught him. Slowly opening his eyes he discovered he was right. But he hadn't expected to be caught by HIM. As he was staring straight into Dios magenta eyes which looked back at him in shock, from behind his fringes. First thing Rufus noticed was how paler Dio got and how his hair is long now. And just now it hit him, how much he missed asmodian. "H-hi." executioner muttered trying to stand on his own. Asmodian didn't let him go. He just stared at him in silence.

It was really awkward.

"Hi." Dio answered after while. For Rufus it was like eternity. "What..."

"Arme." Rufus just said. Why he has to be girl at moment like this. Magican will suffer greatly. "Together with Amy and Ley." he added.

"What exactly they did?" Dio asked, weird flash in his eyes.

"According to them this potion was... supposed... to have different effect." Rufus slowly explained. He felt really stupid. "They said it was tested but I suppose they lied." he added.

"And you trusted them?" Dio asked. Now Rufus started blushing. He got no idea why but Dios smile made his cheeks burn.

"S-shut up!" haros protested. "It was supposed to work. And I got no other idea what to do. And it has nothing to do with you.." he added doubling efforts in tries of breaking free. "Can you put me down? I still have to kill Arme and her assistants." Rufus said trying to not sound as much as a girl as he did this entire time. Just then he noticed that Dio isn't wearing shirt, just leather coat. "Put me down." now he demanded it. His cheeks impossibly red from embarrassment and something he couldn't name.

"No." Dio just said walking toward mansion.

Now Rufus got enough. He never got what Dio was thinking. Does he ever think what he's doing? "I don't get you." executioner muttered giving up. "You never explain your actions or specify what you want. Just like then." he continued as Dio struggled with door.

"It's locked." asmodian said ignoring or just no hearing others mumblings.

"They got to lock it." Rufus noted. "Cowards."

"Window is still open." Dio said again ignoring Rufus and what he's saying. "I guess we got to get inside from there." he added smiling. Rufus hadn't said anything to stunned bu this smile – again.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rufus screamed finally noticing whats happening. Asmodian just laughed as executioner cling to him in terror.

"I think you like me after all." Dio said gently sitting on edge of window and letting Rufus in first. Haros not wasting any time quickly went to his room. Yet this plan failed.

"It's locked." he muttered.

"Somethings wrong?" Dio asked.

"Nothing. My door is just locked. I hadn't locked it today at all." he said.

"You can stay in my room till we get those tree." Dio offered.

"NO." Rufus immediately refused.

"Why~?" Asmodian asked hugging him from behind. Now with others breath on his ear Rufus got no idea what to do. "Let me go." he mumbled looking at his feet, doing his best to ignore Dios behaviour.

"Why?" leviathan asked tightening his hug.

"It's weird. No one ever was this close to me." executioner mumbled. "I don't know what to do." he added.

For moment Dio was silent. "Just trust me." he said then.

"No way." Rufus refused. Truth be told he was afraid. He was okay with just friendship in form from month ago. But this now? He got no idea what to even think, not just do.

"Just do it." Dio said turning other around and... kissed him.

Rufus was almost sure it had to do with his current appearance. There was no way this would happen under normal circumstances. Absolutely no way...

Kiss itself wasn't as bad as he'd expect it to be. It was even... nice. Certainly not something he was used to. But it was not bad. Dio didn't stoop at just simple peck on lips. And soon demanded access to executioners mouth. In response to this Rufus began to regain his composure and started to fight against it. It was going far too far.

"Stop. What if someone sees us?" haros asked when asmodian let go of his lips.

"Let them see." Dio just said leaning in for another kiss. "And look your back to normal." he added as Rufus looked aside. It was true. How it happened was mystery. Anyway Rufus was glad he was no longer girl but now he needed to change his clothes again.

"Now, let's move somewhere more comfortable shall we?" Dio said grabbing others ass and lifting him up. Before Rufus got chance to protest they were already heading to Dios bedroom, which was pretty close. Far to close for Rufus' liking.

* * *

...

Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
